The Double Faced Monster
by lineX5
Summary: A young Vampire Hunter comes to Cross Academy on the basis that she will be the new prefect for the new Night Class. Entangled with the secrets of her past, she realizes she isn't as safe as she originally thought. Full summary inside. Kaito/OC/Senri
1. Prologue

So this crack-like fic came to me VERY early in the morning one morning. It came to me when my friend decided to text me at four (**I use my phone as an alarm clock**), to say something, which I have already forgotten by now. But anyways, I was pretty mad.

So admist the irritating blinking red light of my phone, I pushed myself up off my bed and grabbed the damned device. As the red light shone down, it hit the cover of my Vampire Knight manga and Zero's handsome face. So immediately came to mind, vampire hunters, vampires, other stuff, and cats. (**Why cats? I honestly don't know. I'm allergic to them... -.-**). Anyways, I slept in like every teenager, and among my math and science, I wrote this.

Here is my first Vampire Knight story. I apologize profusely if it's bad. xD It takes place in chapter 70-71 in the manga, but I know that everything's going to play out a lot differently, so just... disregard my story as true. Or whatever. LOL. Now, I will end my bumbling stupid talk.

Anyways, Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri.

So please, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A young Vampire Hunter comes to Cross Academy on the basis that she will be the new prefect for the new Night Class. Already aware of her job alongside Zero, she attends the Academy in hopes of finding peace amongst the creatures who had murdered her family so long ago. However, she finds her life becomes increasingly more tough as she becomes trapped in a dangerous and sensual love triangle, one she never expected. Will she go for the stranger whom she admired for so many years, or her <strong>_**senpai, **_**a man who had protected her and cared for her for so long?**

**As difficulties arise and emotions become tangled, she finds herself questioning her morals and her own heart. Until, she realizes, that the cause of her distress in the past is much closer to home, and that perhaps, she isn't as safe as she had originally thought.**

* * *

><p>So that was the summary (<strong>everything bolded<strong>). I decided to put it with the prologue because if it is it's own little thing, it becomes bothersome. Here's the prologue.

* * *

><p><em>The fire burnt higher, higher… Like a magnificent pyre that touched the heavens, the flames were like the wings of a phoenix spreading open, casting its judgment upon the lowly members of the household.<em>

_Amidst the chaos and destruction, a young girl sprinted through the halls. Her eyes were wide with fear and anxiety as she screamed out, "_Otou-san, oka-san_" again and again. _

_The rooms blazed; the heat was sweltering. She couldn't breath… And yet, _

"Otou-san! Oka-san!"

_Her feet carried her to the sitting room downstairs. Through the inferno, she could make out her parents sitting there, backs facing her, posture straight. Feeling slight relief, the girl allowed herself a small smile as she stepped forwards into the room. But why were her parents just sitting there?_

"Otou-san, oka-san…" _Her voice cut off as both the figures slumped over in the chairs, collapsing to the ground. Blood spilled down the wooden legs, pooling on the ground. So much red…_

_So much red…_

_In the middle of the fire stood a young woman. Unnaturally beautiful, the woman seemed an angel as the flames danced upon her face and the pale blue of her gentle eyes. Yet, the tiny girl could see the blood that trickled down her fingers; dripped to the ground. Blood rimmed her lips. No, no…_

_She couldn't have…_

"_Come here, little girl," she beckoned, reaching out towards her. "What an adorable child you are; come, let's play." _

_The flames suddenly blazed higher. _

_With a scream, the girl whirled, sprinting down the halls, towards the main door. From the corner of her eye, she could see the angel chasing her; those maddened blue eyes…_

"_No!"_

_Tripping, the girl was sent sprawling across the marble floor. Pain flared in her arm; had she broken it? Blood seeped from the wound… The flames were burning higher and higher… The heat was scorching… She could feel her skin burning… It was getting harder to breath, to see. She was going to die…_

_And suddenly, she felt herself rushing through the cold, Fall night, past the dying trees; the dancing gold-and-red leaves as they fell to the ground below. Arms held her tightly - they were so warm, like the tender embrace of her _otou-san _or _oka-san… _Looking up, she saw a shock of maroon-hair; blank ice-blue eyes, filled with determination… Tilting her head slightly upwards, she instinctively sniffed. _

_A vampire? Saving her?_

"_Don't worry," a quiet voice whispered. "You're safe now."_

_And with that, unconsciousness enveloped her like a cocoon as she fell into the open arms of the blackness. _

_When she next awoke, she found herself staring up into concerned gazes of Yagari Toga, of Takamiya Kaito, of Kiryu Zero, and of Cross Kaien. Her arm had been tightly bound, dressings covered her head… She felt hot, but oddly cold. Pain flared in her arm, and she resisted screaming as she clamped her lips tightly closed. Voices swirled around her; an indistinguishable muddle of words._

_Who had her savior been?_

_Blackness surrounded her once more as she disappeared under the smothering shadows. _

* * *

><p>I couldn't really say I always wanted to be a Vampire Hunter. Truthfully, I actually wanted to be a doctor. That's always been a dream of mine, ever since I was young. That feeling of accomplishment when you aid someone… that feeling of giving and helping purely out of the heart's content… that's what had always made me happy.<p>

But I guess dreams are always meant to remain as dreams.

And besides, I was the daughter of a very distinguished Vampire Hunter family: the Ikemizu's. Was it not in my lineage to become a Vampire Hunter? Of course it was. Yet, the reason I became one was not purely out of my family's wishes; it was for retribution. I still feel the heat of the fire… I still vividly remember my parent's dead bodies; that woman. How could I forget? Such memories have been ingrained into my mind, unforgotten.

But I also fought because of my mysterious savior. His maroon-hair, ice-blue eyes… It's always intrigued me to why a vampire would save a Vampire Hunter; perhaps there was a hidden meaning to it? But he hadn't bit me, from what I knew. So why…?

For twelve long years, my questions have remained unanswered. For twelve years, I have trained and trained until, finally, I can gain back what I had lost. But I'm always filled with a fear - when my mission is complete, what will I do with my life? Could I become a doctor? I would certainly not continue hunting vampires - whenever I kill one of _them, _I can't help but think of that vampire that had saved me so many years ago. To kill… It goes against my morals. But as a Vampire Hunter, do I have any? We live on the basis that all vampires are bad; but are they? What about my savior? What about those who wish for a peaceful existence?

I'm torn between my thoughts and my decisions. I hate killing, but it is my duty. The only reason why I live is to finally gain back retribution for my family. I execute all those vampires so I can finally find that woman, but each kill makes me think of my rescuer, and the thought of him makes me indecisive. He's a vampire too. So can vampires be good? Or are they all bad, filled with deceit and bloodlust?

The car rumbles along the gravel pathway, until finally, it breaks through the shade of the forest. Ahead of me, I see a massive stone building, welcoming me, beckoning me, and yet terrifying me nonetheless. We drive past two iron gates, and the car stops in the front of the building. Up ahead, I see a familiar face, one reminiscent of my past.

The car door opens. I slip out.

Nervousness fills me. Here I am, at the infamous Cross Academy, home to the Night Class and the Day Class; perhaps home to my vanquisher and my savior? I keep a straight face; I cannot show my unease. And yet, as I step into my new life, I can't help but think that perhaps, somehow, my uncertainties will be solved. Somehow, my questions will be answered.

Who knows? I take a step forwards; the stones feel oddly nostalgic underneath my heels.

A voice calls my name. "Ran!"

* * *

><p>The beginning's a little... abstract. Sorry! But hopefully, it's enjoyable? And hopefully she's not a Mary-Sueish character; I try to make my OC's not like that. -.- But if she is, don't be afraid to tell me. Haha.<p>

And my interest in the 'Pearl Pagoda' and 'Gotcha' has sort of died... So I'll try to update later?

Anyways, please R&R! :) Thanks you!

I will attempt to update as soon as possible, but I'm terrible at writing things because I have the attention span of a five-year-old (**seriously**).


	2. That Teacher

So I revised this. Here is the true first chapter. Hopefully, Ran will be a tolerable character. Hahah. Btw, *warning* there is a romance scene in this chapter. I'm aware that it's VERYYYY early in the story, but it sort of ties everything together. Please, no flames for that.

Anyways, Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri; Ikemizu Ran belongs to me.

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>

I close my eyes, gather my books and my notes. Stuffing them into my book bag, I stand, stretching. Finally, last class. And then… a night of surveillance. I grimaced at the thought of that. I hated duties as such. I had only been here for about… five days, and I was exhausted. Then again, I should have been anticipating it. I mean, to have three Vampire Hunter's request my presence here? What could I expect?

I was such an idiot for agreeing to come.

Stifling a yawn, I rose from my seat. Dumb, dumb, dumb - "Oh hi, Ikemizu-_san_!" A high-pitched voice cuts through my thoughts, and I resist sighing. Why are people so adamant on making friends with the new person? Plastering a fake smile to my face, I turn and look down slightly to see one of my classmates standing there. She's smiling, and a couple of her friends are behind her, each one grinning stupidly at me. Seriously. And I thought the students here were from prestigious families…

"Hey there," I say, waving back at the girl. She's a lot smaller then I am, considering I stand almost five-foot-eight. As I stare at the smooth, pretty face, curly blonde hair, and petite stature, I feel like I should know her name, but I draw a blank. Who was she again…?

The girl's still grinning. What was up with the students here? I pick up my book bag, my eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Yeah so, I have to go now. The Headmaster -" But she cuts me off.

"Wait!"

"What."

Suddenly, the girl's flushing. Why is she blushing? Stupid kid. She begins to wring her hands as her gaze flashes to the ground. "Uh, Ikemizu-_san…_" She's stalling. Now, I begin to feel irritated. If I was late, I knew both the Headmaster and Zero would reprimand me. And who knew what Yagari would say… I shudder at the thought - he's a stickler when it comes to time.

"Well spit it out," I say, my voice coming out harsher than I expected. The girl flinches, and I sigh. My voice softens. "Come on, out with it. I really can't afford to be late. What's up."

"You know Takamiya-_sensai _really well, don't you?" The girl asks, voice meek. Oh God, was this what she wanted to talk to me about? I resist the urge to sigh. "I was wondering -" I cut her off before she can continue.

"Sorry sweetie," I say, trying to keep my voice as sugary-sweet as possible. I don't want to hurt her feelings, right? "But Kaito-_kun_" - I throw in his first name to express the familiarity between us; I'm not intending to make her feel any better or worse - "doesn't generally go for younger girls."

I can see I just destroyed all her hopes and dreams. But seriously, did she think she could get Kaito? She was years younger than him, and although she was pretty and everything, I knew he generally didn't go for little girls who had the mental capacity of a five-year-old. With one last smile, I salute her, and walk away down the steps, and out of the doors of the classroom. Some of my male classmates are lingering outside the class, and they grin as I walk past. One calls out to me.

"Hey, Ikemizu,"

I turn.

"Want to come to my room later? Watanabe's bringing his Xbox, and I have some other things we can share." I believe he's implying alcohol. Who did he think I was, some easy girl? "What'd you say?"

I smirk, turning away from him as I make my way down the halls. "Yeah right," I scoff, holding up a hand. "I'm part of the Disciplinary Committee; do you really think I'd waste my time with you guys?"

"Whatever, Ikemizu, you're missing out!"

I just wave my hand dismissively as I turn the corner. And suddenly, a hand encloses around my wrist, and I'm shoved into the wall. Instinctive hunting nature took over, and my other hands flashed for the dagger I kept in its sheath on my upper right thigh. About to take a stab at my attacker, I'm shocked and furious to see that it's merely Takamiya Kaito - the object of my discussion only five minutes previous. With a shuddering sigh, I drop my weapon, listening to its hollow clatter as it hits the ground. My head knocks against the wall.

"You _idiot_!" I hiss out as he presses his body against mine, taking my other wrist and shackling them above my head. He leans down, and his face presses against the inside of my neck. "What the _hell _did you think you were doing? I could have killed you…" My voice trails away, and I grimace as I think of all the vampires I've killed. The prospect of killing Kaito made me feel weak in the knees.

"You'd never," he whispers against me, his breath hot. I can practically feel his desire pressing against me, hot, smothering… I close my eyes. I can't say I don't enjoy this. I mean, Kaito is a very handsome young man I had to say, with his messy locks of light brown hair, his cunning hazel eyes, and his tall, lean build. I can't say that the feeling of his muscular body against mine sparked some desire, and I couldn't say that I didn't not want him, but this wasn't… right… A small moan left my lips as his tongue washes over the side of my throat, and I tremble at the sensation; it feels so good. Yet, it's so ironic. What we hunt is so well known for what Kaito is currently doing to me right now. I wonder if he'll attempt to bite me too?

He releases my wrists, and my arms wrap around his shoulders, my fingers knotting with his hair. I tilt my head back as his lips travel up my neck, over the curvature of my chin. "What is the class you teach again?" I whisper as he nibbles at my earlobe.

"Ethics, why?" He pulls away slightly, his nose brushing mine, his forehead leaning against my own. His heady breath washes over me, and I am overcome by lust. I feel the sudden urge to kiss him right then and there, but I push the impulse away.

"Well, isn't it terribly immoral for a student to have an affair with their teacher?" I ask, voice low as my hands move to cup his face. "Especially when said students has only been here for a week?"

"It isn't wrong when said student has known said teacher for over twelve years," he murmurs back, his arms encircling my waist. I can hear the infuriating smirk in his tone and my blood curdles. His eyes hold their familiar brutality; it should come at no surprise that his ruthlessness traveled not only from his hunting but to his lovemaking as well. "And besides, I'm not a full-fledged teacher; I'm a _student _teacher." He reaches forwards to kiss me, but I keep my hold on his face firm.

"Big difference."

"It is." He pulls me tighter into his body.

Leaning forwards slightly, I watch as his hazel eyes close. But, right as my lips brush his, I pull away slightly. "And that's the reason why I don't take your class," I whisper against him. "Because you're a terrible teacher and a terrible person." And with that, I push him off me, pick up my dagger, put it back in its rightful spot, and continue my trek to the Headmaster's office.

"Don't say you didn't like that," came Kaito's voice as he hurries after me. He balances his book on his shoulder as he easily matches my stride. "I've known you for twelve years, and still, you're the same. Do you enjoy torturing me? I don't like your little game of hard-to-get."

I scoff; hard-to-get. Yeah, right. Other then the unnerving age difference and the ideal of an affair between teacher-and-student, I'm really not playing anything. "Come on _senpai. _You're twenty-two, I'm seventeen."

"And I've known you since you were five."

"You were ten."

"I've taken care of you all my life." Taken care of me all my life? Bullshit! I've had to struggle with his teasing and constant harassing for so many long years. Besides Zero, he enjoyed picking on me just as much.

"Yeah? Then that means I think of you more as my _onii-san._"

"Well, I don't think of you as my little sister."

"How's this for size?" I hurry ahead and turn so I can face him as I walk backwards. "When I was born, you were just learning about the true nature of Vampire Hunters and vampires. When I was five, you were preparing for your first kill. When I was thirteen and on my first mission, you were already becoming a qualified Vampire Hunter."

There were a couple moments of silence, and he looks deep in thought. Then, that smirk breaks across his face once more. "So?"

I stifled a groan of disgust. "…You're gross."

"And you're mine." He is suddenly before me, and his arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me once more into his body. I attempt to push him away. He pulls me back.

"Don't touch me," I say, leaning as far possible away from him. But, like a bird pecking the ground for seeds, he jabs forwards as I try to bend back.

"Really?" He asks, hands moving up my back. He fits me once more into the curve of his chest. His lips press into my hair. "I don't hear much conviction in your tone."

"Well, I don't want you to touch me anymore. Especially on the school grounds; what if someone sees us?" As I tilt my head away, my eyes flicker back and forth; could any lingering students see our intimate exchange? I hope not.

He pulls back, and calls down the hallway. "Hey, if anyone's there, supplementary classes!" I sigh. Discrete. I hear footsteps fleeing down the halls, and I resist a grimace. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. I really hoped no one heard what we were saying. Goddamn it, Kaito.

Now, his hands move up my back, rest on my shoulders momentarily, before he holds my face between his hands. I try to move, but to no prevail. His smoldering hazel gaze holds mine, and I can't look away. Then, with a gentleness I'd never expect from _him _of all people, he tucks some of my hair behind my ear as he caresses my cheek. "But you're so irresistible." He whispers, voice husky in his yearning. My breath catches in my throat once, twice. I think my heart stuttered in my chest. He leans close, his nose brushing mine, his hands cupping my face, his delicious breath washing over my face. I close my eyes.

"Kaito…" My voice comes out breathier than I wanted.

His lips meet mine in a bruising kiss, and this time, I succumb to my desire. I mean, who can resist a stunningly attractive, horny man?

When we finally arrive in the Headmaster's office, I had to say that I wasn't fully prepared for the onset of verbal abuse thrown my way by Zero.

* * *

><p>Kuran Yuki was silent as she looked out the window. She felt… unnerved at the presence of the new Vampire Hunter, and yet she felt, oddly enough, relief as well. She couldn't help that she felt jealousy too… to see this young woman spending so much time with Zero… she cursed herself for thinking such things. Her heart was tied to Kaname, and only Kaname. But why did she feel so much conflict when it came to the prospect of love? Why was it that whenever she thought of Zero, her heart would race and her hands would sweat?<p>

The Vampire Hunter's name, according to the Headmaster, was Ikemizu Ran, who was from a very illustrious Vampire Hunter family. Her parents had been murdered twelve years ago, when she was five. When Yuki had seen her outside, she had discretely examined her with a scrutinizing eye, and was unfortunately quite displeased to see that she was really quite beautiful, with a cool aura that surrounded her like a fog.

Ikemizu Ran was a tall, willowy seventeen-year-old, with a voluptuous build that Yuki was even jealous of, when she really shouldn't be. Her skin was of a deep, rich caramel, burnt the palest burnished gold by the sun. Her hair was of a shining ebony, tumbling in thick waves down to her waist. And her eyes… they were a stunning sapphire blue, filled with insight and curiosity, while a thick tangle of intensely black lashes surrounded those azure orbs, giving her a languorous and sophisticated edge.

Ran wore the uniform carelessly but with a stylish and sexy glamour. The button-up shirt had a few buttons undone, and the necktie was loose around her slender neck. Her black socks were pulled to her knees, revealing her thighs, toned with lean muscle gained from years and years of training. One could tell Ran was strong; someone not to be taken advantage of, despite her pretty outer appearance.

Yuki sighed; the Headmaster had also told her that Ran had known Zero quite well when they were little - were they as close as she had been with him? The thought sent an ache through her chest; she missed him.

"Yuki-_sama,_" came Hanabusa's voice; he still seemed slightly awkward using the honorific '_-sama_' with her. Not that she could blame him; she knew she didn't seem the important type. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of the new prefect."

Hanabusa was quiet for a while. "Oh. Her." He finally said, voice blunt, indifferent. Although he seemed not to care, it was a little disconcerting that yet another Vampire Hunter was on the Academy grounds.

"It's not like having her around is a bad thing… I'm sort of glad actually that Zero-_kun _won't have to do all the work by himself -" Her voice abruptly halted as she saw a shadow suddenly materialize on the balcony. She tensed; all the vampires around her went still.

Yuki was mildly surprised to see Ran appear on the terrace, her silhouette illuminated by the moonlight. She seemed a vision; dangerous and beautiful. She watched as the Vampire Hunter slowly paced the marble floors, her gaze fixated on the sky. She seemed to be thinking, Yuki decided, but about what? Her expression was troubled, her eyes dark. And then, as if knowing that someone was watching her, her gaze flashed to the classroom in which the Night Class currently occupied. Yuki could see something fathomless in her gaze, a deep emotion that seemed not intent of killing or destroying. She seemed to hold no hatred as she stared into the windows, but something about her gaze gave Yuki chills; there was something shadowed in her brilliant blue eyes.

"She's looking our way," Rima mused as she leaned against the window ledge, eyes fixed on the girl below.

"I wonder if she can see us?" Came a male vampire's voice.

Senri twisted his body to look out the window; his breath caught as he stared down at the girl. Something akin to shock appeared on his usually emotionless face, but before any of them could question him, Ran seemed to go still, as though she sensed something. Eyes narrowing, she peered into the windows. Yuki went completely motionless as her gaze seemed to fall upon her. But, as soon as the girl's eyes seemingly met hers, she looked away, gaze fixating on something else. In a blur of long limbs and silver hair, Zero appeared.

Yuki felt her heart begin to beat rapidly.

They watched as he stepped close to the girl, even going as far to put a hand on her shoulder. Leaning close, he whispered something in her ear, before he threw a heated glower towards the classroom. Then, he disappeared over the banister of the balcony, gone to the trees below.

Yuki felt a little crushed as she watched Zero disappear. She never knew what to do when she saw him disappear; it was as if slowly, the Zero that she cherished deep in her heart was crumbling away.

That thought itself terrified her so greatly.

A voice broke into her thoughts. Turning, she saw Rima snapping at Senri, who still seemed slightly shocked as her stared down at the girl, his eyes wide, features composed in one of surprise.

"Shiki. Shiki! Hey, Shiki!" Rima shoved him, but he remained silent.

"Shiki-_senpai,_" Yuki called gently. Finally, the maroon-haired vampire snapped out of his stasis-like state, and turned his attention to his Class President.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something the matter?"

Senri seemed muddled in that moment as she asked the question, his eyes holding a slight anxiety to them. His lips spread into a thin grimace, and he began to nibble anxiously on his bottom lip. An uncomfortable aura spilled from his being. But then, his features held their familiar indifference once more, and he shook his head. "No, it's just that…"

"What is it?" Rima asked.

"It's nothing." With that, he turned to watch the pacing Ran once more.

A soft chatter filled Yuki's ears once more as she watched Ran step back and forth, her movements leisurely and graceful. Yuki felt a mild jealousy watching the girl; why couldn't she look like that when she had been 'human'? Be as elegant and calm as this young woman who had replaced her? But Yuki realized that she was merely feeling a childish resentment; nothing more. Why should she be envious of this Vampire Hunter woman? She probably had more things to worry about in her life then boys. And besides, Yuki finally had the man she loved for so long in her life. So why should she care for this girl?

And still, a bitter antipathy filled her as she watched Ran pace back and forth, like the slow pendulum of an old grandfather clock.

Then, the girl stopped moving altogether. With one last glance at the classroom, she leapt over the banister with an agility that surprised even Yuki, and was gone.

* * *

><p>As I stepped through the Academy grounds, I couldn't help but admire everything in a stunned wonder. The wind played with the tall maples; the fountain trickled away in the distance. This place was so beautiful, so serene, though it harbored a deep and dangerous secret that could destroy such serenity in a second. I winced at the thought, and a deep burning pain suddenly shot up in my right arm.<p>

Pulling back my sleeve, I revealed my bandaged upper arm, bound with white dressings across my hands and skin. This was where I had been burned all those nights before… Still, despite it having healed years ago, a phantom pain still lingered, and shot up whenever I was on edge.

But why was I on edge now? I was at peace here; there was no trouble. And I didn't have to kill. So what scared me?

Yet, something lingered in the distance. Somewhere, out there, I felt as though something was watching me, and the thought sent a shiver down my spine. Perhaps I should have stayed in Hunters Society; perhaps I never should have left the town. I knew that Zero, Kaito, and Yagari had been originally against me coming here - after that attack years ago, they had put me in hiding, believing that my family was targeted. But, after much coaxing, Yagari and Kaito had been quite resolute in getting me to come here - safer, they said - but I knew Zero was still uncomfortable.

And perhaps I should be too. But the freedom I had here was so wonderful, if not fleeting.

My bandaged hand goes for the locket around my throat, and I pull it from its hiding place underneath my shirt. Opening it, I look at the tiny photograph inside; make out the obscure faces of my mother and father, with their smiling faces. Grief speared through me, and I quickly shut it. I wondered where they were, and if they were still watching over me. Was it my fate to have died alongside them? Or was it fate to have met my savior?

I had always thought of telling Kaito, but after deliberating for a while, I realized something like that was very stupid; he was much too protective, and to know that a vampire - of all things - had saved me would just make him explode. All they knew was that I managed to get outside on that terrible night, and had collapsed from smoke inhalation and my exhaustion. They had just found me there, lying on the ground, unconscious. And that was the end of that story.

If only they knew the truth…

A sudden crackle behind me causes me to go stiff. My hand cautiously reaches for the dagger in my boot. I turn.

Maroon-hair and ice-blue eyes catch my attention. I go still. No, it couldn't be…

A smooth voice slices through the silence like the blade of a sword. "Hey there."

* * *

><p>I wonder who Ran's saviour is. I think it's pretty obvious, but idk...<p>

So I hope you enjoyed it! Btw, I forgot to mention early on that Ran has bandages over the entirety of her hand and lower right arm because of the 'accident' so many years ago. I didn't mention it because I thought it irrelevant, but whatever.

Anyways, please rate&review. :) thanks you!

BAIBAI.


	3. Could It Be?

Thank you, _**chibiwolfable, x-PrincessRosa-x, **_and _**auregailsinclair246 **_for reviewing! It's nice to know you guys like Senri and Kaito. Haha. And thank you to all those who favourited or subscribed (**or whatever**) to this story. :3 Thank you! It just makes writing so much more worthwhile.

So here is the second chapter; I hope it's enjoyable.

Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri; Ikemizu Ran belongs to me.

* * *

><p><em>There was a creaking noise as the door slowly opened. Kaito peered through the crack, into the darkness before him. His eyes slowly adjusted to the black, and he could now make out the outline of a young girl sitting upright in her bed. No light enters the room; the drapes are pulled closed, obscuring the sun. It was gloomy and almost felt enclosed, claustrophobic to the young boy. <em>

_Kaito quietly closes the door behind him; he moves carefully towards the figure. In his hands is a bowl of hot soup. Placing it on the bedside table, he quickly moves to the drapes and pull them open slightly. Moonlight spills onto the carpeted floors. _

_Now, Kaito turns. The girl is still sitting there, blankets pulled around her lower body, her legs to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She is shirtless - bandages cover the entirety of her torso and arms; wrap around her forehead, around her slender neck, and across her right eye. Her once-long eyelashes were completely gone - singed after that terrible fire. Her lips were chapped and dry, her once-glossy long black hair dull, and her single other eye empty. She stares at nothing, dead to the world and dead to her surroundings. _

_Kaito bites his lip. For someone so young, so gentle, and so innocent to see such horrors… It infuriated him and it scared him. He took a seat on the bed; it made a squeaking noise as the weight suddenly shifted._

"_Ran?" He asks, voice soft as though he was afraid that if he spoke any louder, he might inflict physical pain on her. _

_There was no reply; the girl continued to stare blankly at the wall, her left eye unblinking. She doesn't even look to be breathing, she's so still. She doesn't turn; doesn't acknowledge his presence. Kaito reaches out to her, but hesitates, hand faltering. How would she react? He lets his hand drops back onto the downy mattress, attempting once more to catch her attention._

"_Ran?" _

_Still, nothing. He sighs, sadness seeping through him. She didn't deserve this. Then again, no one _deserved _to have their parents murdered before them and their homes burnt before their eyes. Without thinking, he reaches forwards, his hand running over her swathed arms, up to her shoulder, his fingers barely dancing over the surface of the coarse white bandages. Underneath him, he feels her tremble, and he immediately pulls away, sadness overwhelming him. She was still too frightened to be even touched. _

_Now, he could see the tears spilling down her cheeks, dripping off her chin, and staining the dark blankets. Still, she remains quiet, but her body quivered as silent sobs heaved through her tiny frame. His chest suddenly aches, as though his sorrow had reached into him and grabbed his heart, squeezing it in its restraining grip, never to let go. It pained him to see her like this. His hands move to cup her face, and he gently brushes away the tears welling in the corners of her wide eyes with his thumbs._

"_Oh, Ran…" He murmurs, before his arms wrap around her, pulling her into his body. He feels her own body tighten against his embrace, but she makes no move to pull away. _

"_Kaito…?" She says in barely a whisper, her voice cracking from misuse. _

"_Don't talk," he whispers, hugging her tighter. A sense of a deep, earnest emotion suddenly welled through him, pushing away the sadness and triggering some sort of once-dormant spark in his heart. He suddenly felt the need to protect her, to guard her from the miseries and horrors of the world; to see only the light. She was too innocent. He tucks her under his chin. _

"_I promise, Ran." He murmurs against her. "I promise… I promise to keep you safe. I promise nothing will hurt you ever again. I swear." _

_More tears filled Ran's eyes, and now, she let down the barriers she had put up to keep her emotions at bay; to keep herself sane. And to keep everyone out. Her sobs came out quietly at first, stifled by her clamped lips, before they began to spill from her, echoing in the dark room. Her hands groped for the soft material of Kaito's sweater, fisting it as though he was her lifeline. She pressed her face into his chest, her tears dampening the cotton. Kaito remained silent; he just held her close, refusing to let her go. _

"_I promise, Ran," his voice drifted to her ears like the gentlest lullaby. "I promise." _

* * *

><p>There was a quiet giggle. Flames suddenly ignited a photograph; the blazing ashes fell to the ground.<p>

"It seems I've finally found you," a voice mused, soft against the popping and crackling of the fire. "Little girl, when will you finally realize that there's no use hiding from me? I'll always be there, following you."

A pair of bright blue eyes opened in the darkness; the remnants of the burning picture disappeared in a lick of flame.

* * *

><p>I stared, my eyes wide, unblinking. No, it couldn't be…<p>

Immediately, I knew he was a vampire. _No duh, _I thought to myself. _Isn't it obvious? _The man that's standing before me is young and extremely handsome, with a smooth face, pallid skin, and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. His gaze stares coolly back at me through the shock of his maroon hair. Although I had to say that all vampires were attractive, he was exceptional in his beauty; there was something superior in him from the detached gleam of his eyes or his aloof stance that made him just so much more godly. My body instantly rejected him, made me stagger away; but my mind is suddenly drawn to him like a moth to light - it's like he's actually sucking out my essence, though he wasn't anywhere near me. His decadent scent, ethereal beauty, everything… I can't move.

_What's wrong with me? _

He's leaning against a tree, his arms crossed. Neither of us speaks. The bridge of my mouth is dry, and I attempt to swallow. I'm suddenly filled with a nervousness. My hand drops the dagger, and its dull clatter suddenly fills the silent courtyard.

"Y-you…" I attempt, but nothing else will come out. I wonder how stupid I look.

"Yeah?" His voice is blunt.

"Y-you're…" My brain matches him to that seemingly airbrushed teenage model that's been featured on so many magazines the past few months. No, the past few of years, actually. And yet, I can see that with his beauty, there was no need to retouch him with any sort of technology. He was perfect in every aspect.

I mentally slap myself. What was I thinking? I was a Vampire Hunter; I couldn't be imagining such things. This was disgusting. I take another hesitant step back. He doesn't move.

"You're that model, aren't you?"

His eyes glimmer as though questioning my sense of femininity and social life. He was probably wondering if I was the single human girl that didn't obsess over him. Then again, there were probably other social outcasts like me - I just didn't know it. His face, however, was still composed with his impassive air; he was like a mask, unchanging, unmoving. Emotionless.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Shiki Senri, is that not your name?"

"Yeah."

I pause for a moment, wondering what else to say. "My name is Ikemizu Ran."

"The new prefect." His tongue flicks over his upper lip; how sexual. I feel mildly uncomfortable; was he implying something? And yet, I continue to stare at him. There was something about him that I couldn't place; something missing that I still haven't caught. Nostalgia surrounds me, and my eyes narrow. He tilts his head back just a bit, and the moonlight dances off the perfect curve of his chin; it's like he's illuminated - a star in the darkness. Even his hair catches silver. The light sparkles in his bored eyes; he continues to look at me. I'm momentarily bedazzled by his beauty.

_Wait…_

Then, my mind suddenly flashes twelve years prior. The crackling fire, popping flames… my parents… that beautiful sapphire-eyed angel… the blood… and then, the maroon-haired, blue-eyed boy. It couldn't be him… no…

"You're - !"

"Ran!"

I whirl; the boy named Senri straightens. Zero is stalking towards me, something burning in his lavender gaze. He's glaring at me, and I instinctively tremble at his rage. Why is he so mad? And he's suddenly upon me in a matter of moments, glowering down at me. A tight hand wraps around my wrist, pulling me forwards. I stumble. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snapped as he shakes me. Tremors roll through me body. I'm dazed, and I blink the stars from my eyes.

"Uh -" I'm cut off.

"You're still on duty. Don't slack off!"

"But -"

I'm beginning to get irritated by Zero's lack of civility. Yet, before I can say another word, Zero's glare slides past me; lands on the boy that remains as still as a statue behind us. I turn my head slightly; he's still there? "And you, go back to class," Zero's voice rips from his throat in a barely tangible slur of a hiss. "What do you think you're doing, vampire?"

"There's no need for me to be in class." Senri replies, examining his nails. I notice his fingers are long, tapered; his hands smooth. They look so soft, as though my own would fit perfectly in his. My gaze slides up his arms, still crossed, and I can see the tensing of lean muscle underneath his white uniform. I feel a sudden rush of emotion; those were the arms that had carried me away so many years ago - they were the ones that had saved me. I wondered what his embrace would feel like…? I push away that thought with disgust. What _was _I thinking?

"Leave. Now."

Senri shrugs, stuffs his hands in his pocket. His gaze lands on me, as though drilling into me - I feel naked, exposed. "See you," He says, and is suddenly gone.

"Bye." My whisper disappears against the wind, and I find myself dragged away. My heart was pounding; my head feels light. Could he be…?

Could he be my savior from that night twelve years ago?

* * *

><p>Senri watched as that girl was dragged away by the male Disciplinary Committee member - Kiryu Zero was his name? He leaned against the tree, hidden behind its thick trunk, his arms crossed behind his head, listening with slight amusement as her protests faded away.<p>

As he saw her back disappear into the thick tangle of trees, as though being swallowed, he saw something glimmer on the ground - small and silver. Curious, he ventured forwards, staring down at the small dagger that glimmered on the ground. Similar in style to a _tantou _or a _kaiken, _with an elaborate hilt of black lacquer and beautifully ornate blade, the weapon looked sharp and dangerous as it lay there on the ground. After a couple moments admiring the lovely dagger - similar to how a bird may admire a shiny pebble; Senri kneeled, hesitantly reaching out to pick it up. It had to belong to that girl, shouldn't it? She had pulled it from her boot, right?

His fingers brushed over the smooth hilt.

A flash of pain suddenly jolted through his arm, and he winced, recoiling in surprise. Had it… shocked him? After a moment's consideration, he remembered it belonged to a Vampire Hunter, and that their weapons had spells cast upon them to ensure no vampire's could touch them.

Right. Of course. How could he forget?

After another moment's consideration, he once more reached out towards the dagger. Quickly, he picked it up, ignoring the pain that shocked through him, and tucked it into his pocket. Safe. Standing, he stretched, cast another look in the direction that girl - Ran - had left, and was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Blood, so much blood… The smoldering flames, the massive pyre… Hands reach for me, grasping. I reach back; our fingers brush; they disappear. Screams, so loud, all ringing in my ears… The sounds of death, echoed in a single voice. <em>

_Pain… Terror… Hatred… _

_The grasping hand, gone. _

I shot off my bed in my shock, my nightmare shattering away as my eyes flew open. Disoriented, I reached forwards, only to see that nothing was in front of me. I blink once, twice, trying to clear my throbbing head and calm my pounding heart. I'm drenched in sweat.

"No," my voice scratches up my throat. It sounds hoarse, and my throat hurts. Had I been screaming? I reach for the glass of water on my bedside table, downing the entire thing. I'm sort of glad that the Headmaster had agreed for me to have a single room; I'm pretty sure my roommate would begin to grow sick of these constant nightmares of mine.

Nightmares…

I'd been having that same nightmare ever since I got here. My terror slowly begins to dissipate as I took deep breaths, attempting to find tranquility once more. My hand suddenly jerks, and I drop the glass, listening to its shatter as it hit's the ground. I clamber out of my bed to clean it up, only to cut my left hand on the shards. Pain flares through my hand and up my arm, and I let out a hiss, sucking away at the blood that's already beginning to seep from the wound. With my other hand, I gather the broken glass, take off my damp nightshirt, and put the shards in it. I stand, my hand still to my mouth, and make my way into my bathroom, where I discard the glass into the garbage bin and throw my shirt into the clothes hamper. Turning on the faucet, I splashed my face with water, the sudden cold jolting me from the terror that once weighed against me. Looking up, I feel a flash of horror suddenly grip me. My heart begins to pound once more, the blood rushes in my ears…

The face that's staring back at me is chillingly beautiful, but covered in blood; her eyes are rimmed with red, demented… The blood stains her full lips, dribbles down her chin, stains her white skin.

I attempt to blink away the vision, but the face is still staring back at me, mocking me. Terror thrills through me. I can't think, can't see… What's happening? I stagger backwards in my dismay, blind only to that twisted, maddened, terrible face. I close my eyes, count to ten…

When I open them again, I only see my face staring back, the horror etched on my pale features and the fear glinting in my eyes.

I collapse.

* * *

><p>"Eh…"<p>

I barely saw the words scrawled in my notebook; I couldn't see the paragraphs written in my textbook. They were all a blur. I tuned out the teacher - I was growing tired of his monotonous voice repeating things that I had already learned. With a yawn, I let my head drop against the desk, my forehead slamming against the soft layers of paper. I folded my arms under my head, using them as a pillow. With that, I closed my eyes, and drifted off…

…Only to be awoken by Wakaba Sayori a little while after. The girl was a pretty one, I had to say, with wide, heartfelt amber eyes and short, curly auburn hair. Although I had only known her a grand total of six days, I had to say that I quite enjoyed her company. I think I could call her the closest thing to a friend, besides perhaps Kaito and Zero. She looked down at me, slight concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Ikemizu-_chan_?" She asked as she began to pack away her notes and books.

I shook my head, a little disoriented. "Fine, fine," I mumble as I stretched, another yawn escaping my lips. I curse that nightmare; I was awake since five in the goddamn morning. Shaking my head, I began to gather up my books and notes as well, only to be slightly disgusted to find that I had drooled on my notebook.

…Oh, so that's why my cheek felt so damp.

Disgusting.

"Did I miss anything important?"

"No; I'll give you my notes tomorrow."

"Thanks."

My eyes flickering to the clock, I could see that it was the end of the day. I'd have to meet up with Zero later for the Guardian duty or whatever the hell it was. Stretching out my body, I leaned back to grab my book bag, cursing slightly at the ache in my left hand. I had to bandage it; the cut was pretty deep. Now, both my hands were covered in white gauze. I wonder what Kaito was going to say when he saw my hands…? Zero had already questioned me. I sighed.

"Hey, Ikemizu-_chan,_" Sayori's voice makes me pause. I turn.

"What's up?"

Sayori pauses in her sorting-of-her-books for a moment. Something flickers across her face; was it pain? Her small hand curls into a fist. "Please be careful out there, Ikemizu-_chan,_" she says softly. "Don't get hurt or anything."

My heart softens at her words. Was she genuinely concerned for me? The Headmaster - no, President Cross - had told me that she had been made aware of my duty as both Guardian and as a Vampire Hunter; he had told me that she was aware that the Night Class were vampires, and was aware that four Vampire Hunters had made their presence at the Academy. It was slightly disheartening as well - for someone so seemingly _innocent _to know of the existence of vampires… She didn't deserve such knowledge. She turns to look up a me, eyes piercing. I manage her a smile.

"Yeah," I reply, voice carefree. "There's no need to worry about me, Wakaba-_san._"

"Yeah, but…" Her voice trails off, and she looks away for a moment. "And please, Ikemizu-_chan… _if you see Yuki-_chan _anywhere… can you please say 'hello' to me for her?"

I paused for a moment, my mouth parting. Then, I closed it with an audible _snap, _shaking my head. That's right; the Headmaster - no, President Cross - had also told me that Sayori was friends with the President of the Night Class: Kuran Yuki. Not that I'd ever cared to see what the Night Class President looked like… I readily nodded.

"Of course, Wakaba. That is, if I see her."

The girl cast me a smile, tired, lonely. "Then thank you, Ikemizu-_chan._"

I watched as she made her way down the steps till only I was left in the classroom. Finally, I collected my books, stuffed them into my book bag, and stood. Then, I strode down the steps, pushed open the classroom doors, and stepped into the halls. It was noticeably colder, I found. Instinctively shivering, I turned my head to the side to see Zero leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"Why do you always take so long to do simple things, Ran?" He asked, his voice irritated, expression annoyed. I resisted the urge to punch him; instead, I just shot him a frown.

"Shut up, Zero," I hissed back, my voice caustic. "I fell asleep in class."

"That should come as no surprise."

"You do that too.

"Shut it."

Finding nothing left to say, I just rolled my eyes. I made my way down the halls, listening to Zero's louder footsteps behind me. Presently, I was wondering where Kaito-_senpai _was… No, it wasn't he that was on my mind… Could it be, that I was thinking about Shiki Senri, that _vampire? _The image of him leaning against the tree, his arms crossed, the moonlight causing him to seemingly glow… It all flooded back into my mind like a tidal wave, slamming into me with equal relentlessness as one.

But, I pushed the thought of him away. I couldn't think of him anymore; I was a Vampire Hunter. Yet, then again, he was indirectly the reason I had become a Vampire Hunter - so that one day I could see him again? As a child, I had adored him - he had haunted my dreams every night - and now, it was absolutely _surreal _that I was to meet him again. Was it fate; some mysterious force that had brought us together again? I could only wonder.

Pushing open the doors to the Headmaster's office, I stepped into the spacious room, momentarily blinded by the lights. The doors slammed closed behind me.

* * *

><p>He moved hurriedly through the alleyways; it was almost four in the morning, and he was exhausted. This was the fastest way to get home, anyways. Dawn was just beginning to creep over the horizon; the moon still glimmered overhead, omnipresent, massive, lighting his way.<p>

Behind him, he doesn't see the figure that creeps behind him, movements swift, silent. It is hidden, obscured in the darkness, hidden from the light that spilled upon the cobble paths like a path of glimmering stars. It moves quickly; it can't lose him.

He pauses for a moment; was there something behind him? He shakes his head - no, he was just imagining things. He was tired, after all. He continues his journey.

The figure begins to move again, stealing after him like his own shadow. Quicker, quicker….

The man turns once more; the figures swoops down on him like a vulture.

A scream rings in the air, before it is hastily silenced. The wet sound of flesh being torn apart was the only thing that could be heard in the pre-morning dawn. And all the while, the moon watched, the silent witness to the last, forbidden act.

* * *

><p>So, while this chapter seems like a whole bunch of unreleted BS piled into a lot of terrible writing, I assure you that it'll make more sense the further I progress into this story.<p>

I hope it's enjoyable! And thank you once more to all those who reviewed. :) And thank you to whoever wasted their time reading this.

Please, rate&review! Shanks.

BAIBAI.


	4. Freezing Cold

LOL, I'm so sorry about such a laaaaaatttttteeeeeeee update; it's summer where I am now, and I was really busy with my exams and stuff. Also, these past few weeks of summer have been super busy as well, what with Transformers 3 coming out and other more personal matters. :) Now, starting tomorrow, I have summer school, so don't be expecting an update for a long, long time. Hahah, I'm so sorry.

Thank you to _**demoncat13, Rose_Rukia, shatteredxcrystals, teeny_vanskiver44, chibiwolfable, Luxord's Xigbar, and x-Lure **_for reviewing! It's nice to get all this input and stuff. Seriously.

Btw, to all those who asked where Kaname is, this story takes place when Yuki revives the Night Class at Kurosu Academy **(Ch. 71),** so therefore, Kaname's somewhere out there, prowling about doing his Kaname-things. I don't think he'll be making an appearance anytime soon. And to _**demoncat13 **_who suggested Senri's mom killed Ran's family, your just going to have to keep reading to find out. )

Sorry, this chapter sucks royally; I really couldn't think of anything better to write. But hopefully, you guys enjoy.

Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri; Ikemizu Ran belongs to moi.

* * *

><p>"What? No, it couldn't be. That's impossible!"<p>

My fist slammed upon the Headmaster's desk. The photographs that were set upon the tabletop shook at the force of the impact. A dull pain throbbed in my right hand, but I ignored it as I leaned closer, towards him. My sudden rage and surprise was diminished by a sense of exhaustion that gripped my body. But how…? "We checked the area last night, Headmaster. It's not possible. We couldn't have not known…"

"But that's just the thing, Ran," President Kaien replied as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "He was discovered at seven this morning. When the police found him, they reported that he had been drained of all his blood, and that they found him with two puncture holes in the side of his neck. That's when the Association took over." Looking at the reports scattered on the tabletop, he continued. "The policemen have had their memories replaced, and the area where the man was murdered has been cleaned; you will find no traces of blood anywhere." Leaning back, the Headmaster regarded the four of us - Kaito, myself, Yagari-_san, _and Zero - with a solemn gaze. "This is the second case this month."

I bowed my head, slightly lightheaded. How were we so careless to not notice this vampire…? Was it that we just weren't careful enough? Or perhaps it was that this vampire was incredibly sly? Either way, it was terrible to hear; the knowledge that we caused another innocent death weighed upon my heart. Shaking my head, I looked away as my hands curled into fists, my nails digging into my palms through the thick gauze of my bandages. I was glad Kaito wasn't given a chance yet to ask what happened to my left hand; I was in no mood to answer without snapping.

"Kaito, Zero," the Headmaster went on. "I want you two to investigate the area." I felt shocked as the two nodded in their understanding.

"Wait, what? What about me, Headmaster?"

"Ran, I need you here. You still have your duty as Guardian."

"I'm just as capable as Zero in investigating this attack." I felt mild irritation mount within me. Did the Headmaster think I was incompetent? I was a respected Vampire Hunter, and I came from a highly revered family. Or was it that…? No -

"Ran, I don't think it's appropriate for you to wander around alone just yet," Yagari-_san _said, his arms crossing over his chest. "Last time, you were with all five of us. This time, it'd just be you and Kaito alone. What if -"

I cut him off, my voice coming out sharper than I intended. "Yeah, I know. That vampire who murdered my family, my family being targeted, my safety, yada, yada, yada. I understand, Headmaster, Yagari-_san, _but you guys shouldn't be worrying about my safety. I'm competent enough to care for myself."

"Don't be stupid, Ran," Came Zero's sharp, accusatory voice as he clipped off my sentence. "We're under specific orders _not _to hunt alone, and although Kaito and myself will be 'together', we'll still be separated."

"Shut up, Zero," I hissed out as I glared down at the table, weight shifting and elbows buckling. My gaze slid to where he stood just beyond my right shoulder. My voice dropped to a whisper as I spoke under my breath, "Your input is not always appreciated…"

"It's true, Ran," the Headmaster said. "Don't be difficult. Please." He peered at me through his glasses, worried, I think, for my safety. After all, I knew he was close friends with my parents, but still… I wouldn't let myself die to some stupid Level E!

"Headmaster, I beg of you -" I was cut off by the voice of yet another man.

"Ran…" Now, it was Kaito speaking. His voice held a sense of concern, as though he was _actually _worried about me. How shocking. My irritation grew. "Please don't, it's not sa -"

I finally cracked. With a sigh, I dropped my head, letting my long tresses of black hair fall in front of my face, tumbling onto the glossy oak of the Headmaster's desk.

"Whatever, it's _all_ right. You guys go. I'll watch over the Night Class," my voice trailed off to a mutter. "Not like there's anything to do with them, anyways…" I turned to face Zero and Kaito as I pushed myself away from the desk, flashing them a forced smile. "You guys take care, okay?"

Something akin to pain passed over Kaito's face. "Ran…"

"Go! Whatever, it's fine."

And suddenly, I was in Kaito's embrace. He held me tightly to his body, his arms coiling around my waist. I felt shock thrill through me as he pressed his mouth against the side of my face, his lips brushing the tendrils of my hair. What did he think he was doing? We were in front of the others…! Yet, I couldn't fight the urge to hug him back. I burrowed my face into the crook of his shoulder. "Be safe." I mumbled, suddenly hating myself for my selfishness; I had needlessly released my anger on Kaito, when all he cared about was my safety. Jeez, what was wrong with me?

"You too," he murmured back, leaning back to deliver a passionate kiss to my lips; one that left me breathless. Desire suddenly flared through me, and I clutched at his jacket, my eyes closing. Then, pulling away, to my utter disappointment, he whispered, "We'll be back before you know it."

Drawing reluctantly away from me, he exchanged a glance with Zero, before disappearing out the door. I stood there for a moment, not knowing what to think or do. My hand subconsciously brushed my mouth where I could still feel Kaito's kiss lingering there. Yagari-_san'_s voice broke through my thoughts.

"It seems there's a romance blooming between a student and a teacher. Better fix it, Kaien, before it gets out of hand -" I cut him off. He shot me an infuriating smirk.

"Shut up."

With that, I whirled, and disappeared from the same door Kaito had left minutes before. Dashing down the halls and through the doors, I stepped out of the main doors and was embraced by the cool night. Inhaling deeply, I relished how the crisp air ripped through my lungs and yet left me feeling renewed and invigorated. And yet, I could not enjoy the night as much as I wanted: the thought of that vampire killing another person tore at my thoughts; weighed down upon my heart. Another person in a single month? How could we miss such an obvious threat? Feeling suddenly grim, I sat down beside the fountain, staring down at the calm waters, scarcely a ripple traveling over its surface. The trickling noise calmed me.

As I stared at my reflection, I saw a face not my own. No, the one that stared back at me was the same as I one I saw that morning - that chillingly beautiful woman with the red-rimmed eyes and blood-spattered skin. She smiles back at me, her expression demented…

In my terrified state, instinctively one hand reaches for the dagger strapped to my thigh, the other hand going for the one that's tucked in my boot. Stabbing downwards again and again, I finally regain my composure and am slightly surprised to see that I'm attacking nothing but water: my reflection, nonetheless. Had my vision been nothing but a momentary lapse of my imagination? I'm soaked - my hair is wet and my clothes drenched; my fingers are freezing, the bandages are sodden. My hand suddenly spasms, and I release the dagger, listening to its heavy _plunk _as it drops into the fountain.

That's when I realized: I only had one of my two daggers. Looking down at the rippling waters, I could only see one at least. Where was the other? My hand reaches into fountain as I splash about, trying to fish out the single dagger I had dropped.

"When are you going to stop playing in the fountain?" A cool voice remarks, and I halt in my action. Oh Gods, was it -? "You look like an idiot, and you're wet."

I whirl, meeting a pair of familiarly mocking ice-blue eyes. For a moment, my mind flashes back to twelve years prior to that same determined and yet detached gaze. It couldn't be, was it?

"Are you going to reply or something?"

I shake my head, glaring at him indignantly. "Shut up," I snapped, standing. My hair is drenched, and my face is freezing. I attempt to wring the water from my hair; shake it from my clothing. I can't stop the instinctive shiver that runs through my body, and I inwardly curse the cold and the fact that I'm an idiot.

"That could possibly be one of the most unsatisfying and uncouth answers I've ever received," The boy named Senri says in an infuriating uninterested tone as he begins to undo the buttons to his blazer. Usually, I would snap at someone for being so rude, but I can only watch silently as he slips the coat off his slender frame. Why am I so fascinated with this… vampire? I shake my head.

"What are you doing?" I mutter as I continue to twist my hair.

"It can't be helped, can it?" He says, looking at me with his stunning blue eyes. "Your stupidity forces me to help you so that you can stay warm." Folding his blazer over his arm, he continues. "We don't want Hunter-_san _to catch a cold now, do we?"

Twice, he has helped me in some way. Twice. I attempt to retaliate, but finding no good retort, I only manage a barely scathing, "Shut up."

Senri smirks at me as he steps closer, his vampire presence overwhelming my senses. "It seems that that's the only thing you can say, _neh, _Hunter-_san_?" With that, he throws the jacket onto my shoulders, pulling it tight onto my body. Dazed at his intimacy, I admire his lithe form in the moonlight, only to shake the sentiment away. I wasn't becoming… infatuated with him, was I…? He continues to fold the sleeves of his jacket across my chest, eyes focused on his task. Yet, he continues to speak. "Yesterday evening, it was you that was doing all the talking. Now, it seems the tables have switched."

"Why are you helping me?" I finally manage to say as still, he persists on fussing with his jacket which is already beginning to grow damp from where it sits on my shoulders.

But Senri continues to stay silent. His hands drop away from my body, and he takes a step back. Regarding me with those beautiful blue eyes, he blinks once, twice. Then, I see the hint of a smile appearing on his full lips. Dropping his head, I see the pearly-whites of his fangs glint underneath the moon's soft light. A small snicker leaves him, and my eyes narrow in my suspicion and curiosity. My body tenses into a battle crouch, but he's already sauntering away, movements so graceful and fluid.

"Better get inside before you catch something, Hunter-_san,_" he says as he lifts his hand as though in farewell. "And the reason why I help you? It's because you're different." Head flashing momentarily to the side, he looks at me through the corners of his eyes before he disappears, as though swallowed whole by the thickness of the trees.

I remain standing there, soaking wet, with his jacket still draped across my shoulders, the faint scent of _him _still clinging to the material. Smelling slightly of lavender and some other intoxicating fragrance, it drifts around me like the softest perfume, beckoning me closer, closer, closer…

Until the final snap.

* * *

><p>I dry my hair with a towel, newly wet after a hot shower. After that meeting with Senri in the courtyards, I had immediately gone up to speak with the Headmaster. He had dismissed me from Guardian duties and had sent me to my room, ordering me to take a hot shower and get some rest. I had readily agreed - I was exhausted.<p>

I climbed into bed, snuggling into the soft mattress and thick covers. Turning onto my side, I curled into a ball, where just across from me, folded on a chair, sat Senri's jacket. I had decided to myself I would give it to him tomorrow, after the Day Class were once more settled in the Sun Dorm. His smell still clung to me, mystifying, enthralling…

So this is what vampires did to lure in their prey: enchant them with their stunning looks and invigorating scent, and then in a sudden burst, snap. Similar to how a beautiful flower may gobble up an unsuspecting bug, they lured in their prey before making the kill.

I grimaced at the thought: disgusting.

Closing my eyes, I found myself drifting towards the darkness that summoned me so invitingly. Soon, I found myself dreaming of handsome young men, a pretty, little girl, terrible monsters, and blood, blood, so much blood…

* * *

><p>Kaito scrambled over the brick wall, still thinking of Ran's reaction that evening: she had been so upset. Was it because another human had been killed, or was it because she had not been allowed to patrol with them? Whatever the reason be, something had bothered her so fully, so completely. He couldn't stop thinking of that face she had given him, that face of utter disappointment, shame, irritation. Her eyes had been like blazing torches, her mouth, usually set in a wide grin or lazy smirk now hardened to a angry, straight line. He sighed, hoping she was alright back at the school. Unconsciously, his hand moved to touch his lips.<p>

"Still daydreaming of Ran, Kaito?" A voice sliced through his thoughts. Whirling, he met the cold lavender eyes of the younger Hunter, Kiryu Zero. "If you are, than stop. It doesn't matter now. And she said she didn't care, so…"

"Yeah, but -" Zero was quick to cut him off as he held up a hand. "What is it, Zero?"

"It's here, I can feel it."

"What?"

"The vampire, it's somewhere nearby."

"How close?" Immediately, Kaito felt his instinctive hunting nature take over; immediately, he changed from the man fretting over the wellbeing of his loved one to a ruthless, calculating killer. Hand slipping into his coat, he pulled out his knife, movements slow as he crept after Zero. Nearing the entrance into an alleyway, he felt a powerful blast of wind suddenly blow past him as something sprinted by; a shadow against the darkness. In a quick flick of deft fingers, Zero unlocked the safety to his gun and began shooting, the bullets whizzing like bronze fireflies through the black of the night.

None met its target.

"Shit!" Zero snarled out as he raced after the shadow, his coats fluttering around his legs as he began to sprint. Kaito ran after him, their minds only focused on the chase: their sole desire to eliminate their common enemy.

"Where'd it go?" Kaito yelled, looking wildly back and forth. His hand gripped the hilt of his dagger tightly; so tightly, he could feel the small indentations beginning to cut into his skin.

"I don't kn -"

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream rose in the air, filled with nothing but fear and pain as it caused the two Hunters to stop dead in their tracks. It hung in the night air for a couple moments, the noise assailing their unsuspecting ears, causing chills of horror to creep down their spines. That singular sound itself seemed to fill up the night, echoing with nothing but terror and death. Then, slowly, it faded away, the lingering sound wandering to their still forms, telling them that once again, they had failed.

* * *

><p>So much blood; so much red…<p>

The thrilling chase, the capture, the complete exhilaration of it all. The pleading of a young girl; her final screams. The taste of her blood, so delicious, so tantalizing.

So much red…

* * *

><p>Kataoka Mariko looked up at the sudden howl of a wolf; her blood ran cold in her body.<p>

She knew she should have stayed at Satsu's house. It was stupid of her to leave so late, and after all those recent attacks these past few months it was incredibly idiotic of her to even be walking though town alone; she shouldn't have insisted. Shivering in the chilliness of the night, she pulled her jacket tighter around her body, attempting to drive away the frosty air.

Mariko suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Not bothering to look, she began to hurry, hoping that she was fast enough to get away if that person were to attack. Clutching her bag tighter, she felt each rhythmic pound as her feet hit the cobblestone. However, the faster she moved, the faster the footsteps behind her seemed to move as well. Fear caused her heart to constrict; caused her hands to sweat. Terrified, she began to run faster still as she turned into a narrow alley.

And suddenly, a shadow swooped down on her before she had time to react. As long claws began to dig into her body, she felt one last terrified scream rip from her throat before something sharp gouged into her neck, causing her blood to spatter against the brick walls and stone floor. The pool of crimson began to spread on the stone ground, gleaming in the moonlight like rubies held against the sun.

* * *

><p>So there you have it; another chapter filled with unreleted BS.<p>

I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you once more to all those who reviewed! And thank you to whoever once again wasted their time to read this.

Please, rate&review! Merci, et au-revoir! Bonne nuit, ou jour.

BAIBAI! See you later.


End file.
